WARRIOR CATS MATINGCLAN!
by Silvernight126
Summary: LEMONS!


It was Snowkits time to become an apprentice, so she waited until Demonstar called a clan meeting. Well, Snowkit was afraid of becoming an apprentice, she was worried that she would become a toy. "All cats who know how to hump, mate and rape come to high rock" All of the cats came to the clearing. "Today is Snowkits special day, snowkit, your mentor will be Stonedust. Stonedust Snowkit and Snowkit Stonedust. Stonedust teach everything you know about mating to Snowkit. From this day on Snowkit will be known as Snowpaw!" All the cats chanted... "SNOWPAW SNOWPAW SNOWPAW!"

Snowpaw trotted over to her mentor, Stonedust. "Let's go out in the woods, ok" Stonedust said with a lustful look upon his face, Snowpaw gulped and looked at her mentor trying to impress him by showing him her tail hole. "Oh I can't wait to put my long dick in her!" He thought. They stopped and Snowpaw got in a hunting crouch. Stonedust shoved his cock up her tail-hole and she cried in pain. "Don't worry the pain will be gone and pleasure will come." He told her. He thrusted trying to break her barrier. "THE DAMN THING WON'T BREAK!" He said angerly as he thrusted again and broke her barrier, she squelled, she hadn't felt so much pain before but afterwards she felt pleasure. He took his blood and cum covered dick out of Snowpaw. "MORE!" She demanded him. "Oh you want to do it that way" He said lustfully. He bit off a thorn covered stuck and slammed it up her ass, he found a large thorn bush and threw her in it, the thorns were raking her skin and she bled all over. Even though he was hurting her, she still felt pleasure run through her body. He grabbed a large thorn bush and plucked some grass and ripped off some treebark and shoved them in her mouth. He found some tiny rocks and threw them in her eyes then he picked her out of the thornbush and rammed 5 sticks up her tail-hole, he got on top of her and shoved his large hard cock up her pussy she wailed in pleasure and pain. He started to claw at her fur and he ripped her left ear tip off. Stonedust slammed Snowpaw by a tree and blood scattered on the ground, he found some rocks and shoved them up her pussy. He took the stuff out of her mouth and found some honey and put it in her eyes he found some small rocks and a small stick and put them in her mouth. He took the stuff out of her pussy, tail-hole and ass and put 8 thorn covered stick up her pussy, 8 thorn covered sticks up her tail-hole and 8 up her ass, he threw her in the thorn bush and threw rocks at her, he got some treebark and slapped her with it, he then grabbed her by the scruff and and dunked her in the water, she almost drowned but he took her head out before she did. After that she took every thing out of her and lied on the ground. "Get up you bitch!" She panting and got in a hunting crouch he shoved his dick up her pussy, he shot out his seed in her and she fell panting. He clawed face and she bled all over, she fell. "Get up you lousy peice of shit!" She whimpered and disobeyed his orders, he grabbed her and and bit half of her tail off she yowled in pain. "Let me say it again so you hear this time... GET UP YOU F*CKER!" He grabbed her by the scruff and threw her at a tree she bled and tears flowed out of her eyes. "OK just please stop!" She got up and started walking. As she was walking 4 other toms came out and trampled Stonedust, She watched as the toms slit open his throat. A lovely white she cat walked out. "Are you ok young one?" "P-please don't h-hurt me!" "I'm here to help you, not hurt you" She said in a loving voice. "W-who are you?" "I'm Anglestar, we were the toys there but we escaped some moons ago" "Come with me and you won't get hurt." She got up and walked back to the new territory.

**5 DAYS LATER...**

"Demonstar!" " We found Stonedust." "You did where is he?" Demonstar looked at the lifeless body of Stonedust. Silvernight looked at her mate horrified. "There is a threat against this clan, Demonstar" "If this starts to get worse we attack!"

**THE END, HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
